Sommerflirt?
by natsucat
Summary: Es sind Sommerferien und Hermione hat nichts zu tun, doch dann findet sie Freunde, feiert und findet ihre Liebe. Doch bleibt es bei einem Sommerflirt, oder wird es was ernstes? Warning:OOC, OC, Slash?,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Mir gehört nichts ausser der Idee zu dieser FF und allem was ihr nicht kennt. Naja, fast, is ja auch egal. Rechte an die Leute denen sie gehören und wenn jemand irgendwas für die eigene FF benutzen möchte, von den Klamotten oder so, fragt bitte!

Warning: Slash , OOC, OC,

Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Sommerflirt?**_

_**Kapitel 1-Freunde und Shoppen**_

Ihr war langweilig.

Ihr war stinklangweilig.

Sie schlug frustriert mit der Faust neben sich auf ihr Bett.

Hermione war verzweifelt.

Es war der fünfte Tag der Sommerferien und sie hatte nichts zu tun.

Ihr eltern waren arbeiten, sie kam bis jetzt noch nicht in die winkelgasse um sich bücher für den Sommer zu kaufen und sie kannte niemanden mit dem sie etwas machen konnte.

Sie schaute sich gedankenlos in ihrem Zimmer um.

Ihr Nachttisch_, Harry war bei den Dursleys-der konnte bestimmt nichts machen_, ihr Schrank, _Ron war mit Ginny und Molly bei Bill-warum sollte er herkommen_, ihre Couch, _mit keinem anderen aus Hogwarts hatte sie sonst Kontakt ausserhalb Hogwarts'_, ihr Fernseher, _Muggelfreunde hatte sie auch keine_, ihr Schreibtisch,_ WAS SOLLTE SIE DENN TUN_?!, ihre Tür...

Moment.

Stopp!

Ihr Schreibtisch?

Sie sah ihren PC an, den hatte sie gerade erst für das gute Zeugnis bekommen, sogar mit Internetanschluss. Bisher hatte sie noch nie einen PC besessen, aber sie musste zugeben, er konnte nun ganz nützlich sein.

Endlich setzte sie sich auf und beschloss ein ihr unbekanntes Universum zu erforschen, das Internet!

Hermione Granger setzte sich auf und packte sich auf ihren Stuhl.

Vorsichtig machte sie ihn an, bis jetzt war sie immer nur am PC ihres Vaters gewesen.

Als der Computer fertig war, klickte sie auf den Internet-Icon und sah sich einem weißen Bildschrim gegenüber der ihr die Netzhaut verätzen wollte, so blendete es.

In bunten Buchstaben stand dort geschrieben „Google"

Dies war also die berühmt-berüchtigte Suchmaschine, dachte sich Hermine, und gab einen Namen ein, oft hatte sie Muggelteenager über dieses Chat-Forum sprechen hören.

Sie meldete sich an und lies sich einleiten, ein anderer Nick sprach sie privat an und erklärte ihr, dass er ihr Tutor sei, sie erfuhr viel und war die nächsten 2 Tage nur noch am chatten, sie hatte schon viele Leute kennen gelernt, unter anderem hatte sie bereits drei gute Freunde gefunden,

Ihre Nicks waren Cherrygirl17, Jeweldevel und xXx1Dragon6xXx.

Cherrygirl17 hieß in Wirklichkeit Marry Viviance McFeron und wohnte gegenüber von ihr, als sie das bemerkt hatten, waren sie gleich beide vor die Tür gegangen und haben sich angegrinst.

Hermione hatte Marry immer als eine eingebildete, blöde, zickige Blondine abgetan (...A/N:nix gegen Blondinen...), die sich als Flitttchen hergab, da Hermione, seit sie vor 6 Jahren hergezogen waren, Marry fast jeden Abend in knapper Kleidung mit Jungs hatte weggehen sehen.

Doch nun stellte sich heraus die beiden sich wirklich gut verstanden, da Marry ebenfalls auf ein Internat ging-zwar nicht für Hexerei und Zauberei, aber eben auf ein Internat- und dass sie ebenso lesewütig war wie Hermione. Bloß war Marry ein Mädchen dass Partys liebte und auf jede erdenkliche Feier und abends eben in die Disco ging, nun sie war ja auch schon 17...

JewelDewel war männlich und aus Spanien, er wohnte auf Gran Canaria in Las Palmas und hieß Alejandro, er war 19 und sehr nett. Sie tauschten sich vor allem über das Tanzen und über Bücher aus. Hermione lernte so ein paar neue Schritte.

xXx1Dragon6xXx war ein ganz besonderes Exemplar, er erklärte mystische Sachen seien sein Gebiet und er könnte ihr alles darüber erzählen, sie tauschten ihr wissen über die Magie und über die Muggelwelt aus, wobei keiner von beiden auf die Idee kam, dass der andere ebenfalls magisch veranlagt sein könnte. Seinen richtigen Namen hatte er ihr nicht genannt, aber er bat sie ihn Drag' beziehungsweise Drac' zu nennen, da dies sein Spitzname war-sofort musste Hermine an Draco Malfy denken, verdrängte diese Idee in den Mülleimer ihres Gehirns und ignorierte das eigenartige Gefühl in sich.

Es war der zweite Freitag der Ferien und Marry hatte Hermione endlich dazu überreden können mit in die Disco zu kommen, dafür aber, meinte Marry, bräuchte Hermione ein passendes Outfit, so gingen sie...shoppen.

Als Verstärkung wurde Marrys bester Freund und Gepäckträger (...A/N: P rofl...) Jonathan

mitgenommen. Er wurde im Volksmund Jon genannt.

---Beim Shoppen---

„NEIN!", kreischte Hermione: „Sowas kann ich doch nicht anziehen!"

Sie windete sich schon beim Anblick dieses Minirockes und all der anderen Teile die Marry ihr ausgesucht hatte.

„Doch, kannst du!", sagte Marry energisch.

„Nein Ray, bitte!", flehte sie mit einem verzweifeltem Blick auf die Klamotten, oder besser... Stoffetzen die Marry, auch Ray genannt, ihr entgegenstreckte.

Doch Marry bohrte ihre Augen stahlhart in die Hermiones und Jon begann ebenfalls sanft auf die einzureden: „Komm, guck doch erst einmal wie sie dir stehen, bestimmt wirst du dich in sie verlieben wenn du sie an dir siehst?!?

„Aber...aber..ich bin viel zu fett für diese Fetzen!!!" , sie starrte immernoch entsetzt auf die Kleindungsstücke in Marrys Armen und zerrte vergeblich an ihren Hüften und ihrem Bauch rum um ihr pures, nicht vorhandenes Fett vorzuweisen.

„Ach, papperlapapp! Mir reichts jetzt!", sagte Marry und schob Hermione samt Kleidung in einer der Umkleidekabinen: „Und Mine, wehe du kommst nicht umgezogen wieder da raus...!"

Hermione seufzte nur ergeben über ihre Freunde und begann sich umzuziehen.

Draußen warteten Marry und Jonathan gespannt auf Hermione und ihnen blieb der Atem weg als sie herauskam.

Jon pfiff einmal laut und musterte sie nochmal von Kopf bis Fuß, die Haare hatte sie ja schon vorher hochgesteckt gehabt, doch nun, wo die Strähne vorne rauspurzelte und mit der Kleidung perfekt hormonierte...-Sie sah toll aus!

Sie hatte einen schwarzen BH an mit einem dunkelrotem Tattoaufdruck aus Samt, der unter dem weißem Shirt stark hervorstach, was aber so gewollt war, da das Shirt aussah als wäre es nass, und somit fast ganz durchsichtig, es klebte auch richtig an ihrem Körper und ging bis kurz über den Bauchnabel, die Ärmel waren ab den Schultern in Streifen geschnitten um den Arm gewickelt und gingen bis zum Handgelenk in ein dunkles Matallikrot über, wo sie an einem engen Stoffband am Arm festgehalten worden.

Der weiße Minirock war am rechten Teil der hüfte über dem Oberschenkel zusammengerafft und der rock hing schief zur anderen Seite runter.

Ein paar Bänder hielten das Stück Stoff, das Hermiones Hintern bedeckte an der Seite fest.

Dünne Sandalen mit schwarzer Sohle, hohem Absatz und rotmetallik und weißen Riemchen verzierten ihre kleinen zarten Füße, ihre leichtgebräunte Haut hob sich von allem hervor.

Marry fand ihre Stimme wieder und rief

„Hermione du siehst ganz unglaublich aus! Hot baby!Fast perfekt, dir fehlt nur noch die Schminke und ein paar kleine Accesoirs!!"

„Accesoirs?", hörte man Hermione hyterisch kreischen, sie wusste ya was Mary unter „kleine Accesoirs" verstand...

Dann aber führten Hermiones Wangen ein zartes Rosé auf und sie fragte vorsischtig: „Sieht es wirklich gut aus??"

„JA!", schrien die beiden energisch.

„Okay", sagte Hermione schmunzelnd und ging zurück in die Kabine um sich ein paar andere Fetzen anzuziehe, sie nahm sich wahlos einen raus, zog dazu die passende Unterwäsche an und zog sich das Teil über...sah aus wie ein Kleid...

_2 Minuten später_

„DAMIT komm ich NICHT RAUS!!!"

Marry und Jonathan sahen sich überrascht an.

In ihren Blicken die gleiche Frage: Hat sie DAS Teil schon gefunden?

Gleichzeitig sprangen sie auf und liefen zu Mione's Kabine.

Marry riss den Vorhang zur Seite und stieß geschockt die Luft aus.

Jonathan machte große Augen und sah ungläubig auf ihren Körper.

„Der...Hammer", flüsterte Jonathan noch immer fasziniert.

Ein dunkelrotes Kleid umschmeichelte eng ihre perfekte Figur, es hörte kurz über den Knien auf. Schwarz-rote Streifen verdeckten das nötigste, doch wurden sie nach oben hin immer durchsichtiger.

Hermione sah geschockt drein.

Ihre Harre lagen offen auf ihrem Rücken und ihren Schultern, dünne Träger wurden durch sie verdeckt.

Hohe schwarze Sandaletten mit einer roten glitzernden Rosenblüte als Verschluss an den Seiten.

Ein paar rote und schwarze mit glitzernden grünen und weißen Steinchen besetzten Ringe klimperten an ihrem Arm.

Total verlegen strich sich Hermione die Haare rechts hinter Ohr und sah auf den Boden.

„Seid ihr des Wahnsinns?", sprach's leise.

„Sowas kann ich doch nicht anziehen!

Das ist doch-nein-WANN soll ich das denn bitte anziehen?

Habt ihr mir auch ein paar normale Klamotten besorgt? Echt mal! Ihr seid unglaublich!! Denkt ja nicht, dass ich das hier kaufe!"

„Ähm...Hermione...du siehst abslout bezaubernd aus! Ich denke das erste müsstest du nicht kaufen,aber dieses hier-Kauf es dir! Sonst schenk ich es dir, aber es sieht wirklich absolut gut aus an dir!"

„YA!Ich bitte dich Hermine!Wirklich, es gibt nichst was toller an dir aussehn könnte als dieses kleid hier!", meinte nun auch Jon.

„Leute, ich weiß nicht,wirklich jetzt mal, das kann ich doch nich anziehen!"

„Doch natürlich-auf Partys!"

„Ah ja...", damit ging die hübsche Brünette in die Umkleidekabine zurück und zeigte sich noch in ein paar engen Hüftjeans, Röcken und schönen Oberteilen.

Nachdem sie alles mögliche besorgt hatten, verabredeten sie sich für 21 Uhr, Marry würde allerdings schon um sieben rüberkommen, damit sie sich zusammen fertig machen konnten.

---Um Sieben---

Hermione hörte die Klingel, ihre Mutter wie sie die Tür aufmachte und schon stand Mary bei ihr im Zimmer. Sie hatte ein dunkelgrünenn Minirock mit einer schwarzen Netzsrumpfhose und schwarzen Overknee High Heels kombiniert. Ein schwarzes enges Oberteil, das mit einem Band direkt über der Brust zusammgeschnürt war, wodurch oben leicht Rüschen zu sehen waren, verdeckten ihren Oberkörper. Die Ärmelö gingen direkt zur Seite und bedeckten nicht ihre Schultern, dann endeten die Ärmel auch shcnell wieder in Fetzenstreifen. Ihr Bauch lag frei und um ihr linkes Handgelenk wickelten sich verschiedenfarbige Bänder. Das rechte würde von einer schlichten schwarzen Uhr und ein paar bunten Metallringen.

Ein Magnesit Donut lag sanft unter ihrer Brust.

Das schwarze Lederband, dass durch das Loch in der Mitte des Steines befestigt worden war, harmonierte sehr schön mit dem anderen Lederhalskette.

Der Anhänger daran war aus einem zum Dolch geschliefenem Rosenquarz um den sich ein Silberdrache schlängelte, ihre Ohrringe hatten das gleiche Motiv mit den gleichen Materialien. Die zwei weitern Ohrlöcher am rechten Ohr waren mit zwei Marmorperlen berziert und im Knorpelloch am Linken steckte ein Bunter Ring.. Ihre Haare waren schick hochgesteckt und ein paar Strähnen hingen ihr keck ins Gesicht.

Lächelend schmiss Marry ihren Rucksack und ihre Tasche auf den Boden und riss so Hermione in die Realität zurück. Schnell klappte diese ihrne Kiefer wieder hoch und ihre Wangen wurden tomatig angehaucht.

Währenddessen hatte Mary ihre Schuhe doch ausgezogen und sie zu ihrne Sachen gelegt, an denen sie gerade rumkramte. Triumphierend hielt sie ihre Hände in die Höhe, als sie endlich gefunden hatte was sie suchte.

Sie stellte den ganzen Kram auf Hermiones Schreibtisch ab und ging dann zu deren Kleiderschrank.

Hermione hatte nämlich immer noch ihre Hot Pans und das Spaghettishirt an.

Grummelnd ging Hermione schließlich zu ihrer Freundin und riss diese vom Kleiderschrank weg.

„Ich such mir selbst was raus-okay!"

Zeternd setzte sich Marry aufs Bett, gab sich aber damit zu Frieden, da sie ja sah was Hermione raussuchte.

Wenige Zeit später betrachtete Marry das Outfit das auf dem Bett lag misstrauisch, nickte aber schlussendlich, dann erhellte sich ihre Miene.

„Weisst du, ich glaube sowas hätte ich dir auch rausgesucht Mione!"

Die Angesprochene schnaubte nur.

Dann zog die Hexe sich an.

Marry setze sich solange aufs Bett und spielte mit den Locken die ihr übrig geblieben waren, die Restlichen hatten sich ja in ihrer Hochsteckfrisur verschanzt, und überlegte wie sie Hermione noch zurecht machen sollte.

Hermione war fertig und sie ließ sich von Marry ihre Haare machen, während sie das Radio laufen ließen und schon fast die Flasche Fruchtsekt geleert hatten.

Fast zufrieden sprühte sie Miones Haare noch mit ein paar Dosen ein und dann schminkten beide sich selbst.

Schließlich war es schon halb neun und sie packten ihre Handtaschen.

Hermione räumte noch etwas auf und sagte ihrem, mitlerweile extrem beliebtem, Internetfreund Drac' Bescheid, dass sie nun in der Disco sein würde. Ansonsten chatteten die beiden immer bis spät in die Morgenstunden, sie wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

Schließlich war es kurz vor neun und Jonathan war mit einem anderen Typen an dere Tür.

Marry kannte er so ja schon, aber an Hermione musste er sich jetzt erst einmal gewöhnen.

Die Brünette hatte einen Jeansminirock an und hohe Riemchenschuhe, bei denen die Bänder noch bis zur Häflte der Waden gingen. Dazu hatte sie ein rosanes Top an auf dem mit pinken Steinchen das Wort „Hot" quer über die Brust geschrieben war, Türkise Steinchen stellten hinter dem Wort eine Rösenblüte dar, die gerade verbrannte. Das Feuer war mit türkis-blauen Steinchen gemacht.

Sie hatte die gleiche Lederkette wie Marry, allerdings hing bei ihr ein Manganoclacit Donut.

Jonathan wusste, dass Hermione bestimmt noch zehn andere Ketten wie diese hatte, sie mochte diese nämlich genau so gerne wie Marry. Er wagte es weiter zu gucken.

Ihre silberne Uhr, glänzte mit den Ringen und Armreifen um die Wette.

Ihre Ohrringe hatten erst eine aufwendig verdrehte Krümmung und weiter Verzierungen bis man am Ende jeweils einen Tropfenförmigen Manganoclacit erkennne konnte.

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in leichten und etwas kräftigeren Rosatönen geschminkt.

Aber das Hübscheste, fand Jon, waren ihre Haare.

Vorne in der Mitte gescheitelt, waren jeweils eine Strähne weggenommen, nach hinten gedreht worden und dort befestigt worden. Der Rest ihres Haares war offen und es glänzte Golden und Silber im Licht.

Hermione fiel auf, dass er sie ungewöhnlich lange musterte.

Grinsend ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihm Zeige- und Mittelfinger unters Kinn um es zu zu drücken.

Knallrot fragte Jonathan schließlich ob sie nicht loswollten und machte beiden Komplimente bis zum abwinken...

---Break---

Ich hoffe auf Kommentare und vielleicht mag ja jemand dne Beta machen?

hoff

Zu den Kommentaren: Ich nehm sowohl Kritik als auch Lob

Byx,

bis zum nächsten Chap,

Natsucat


	2. Partyyyyys und ihre Gäste

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee zu dieser FF und allem was ihr nicht kennt. Naja, fast, ist ja auch egal. Rechte an die Leute denen sie gehören und wenn jemand irgendwas für die eigene FF benutzen möchte, von den Klamotten oder so, fragt bitte!

Warning: Slash , OOC, OC

Ich widme dieses Kapitel Peppone und meiner lieben Beta (hehehe)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Sommerflirt?**_

_**Kapitel 2-Partyyyyys...und ihre Gäste**_

_Knallrot fragte Jonathan schließlich ob sie nicht los wollten und machte beiden Komplimente bis zum abwinken..._

---------------

Schließlich grinsten die beiden Mädchen sich an, schnappten sich jeweils einen Jungen und zogen die beiden zum Auto.

Der andere Junge war Marys Freund Daniel.

Er war 19, Spanier und ihm gehörte das Auto.

Der Abend wurde ein voller Erfolg.

Hermione sang mit Mary zusammen gegen zwei unbekannte Jungs und sie gewonnen...Karaoke war doch was Schönes!

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ähnlich, tagsüber schliefen die Freunde, shoppten oder machten eben Sachen die man in den Ferien machte. Hermiones Eltern hatten sich damit abgefunden, dass Hermione nun sehr oft aus war, Hermione und Mary waren mehr als gute Freunde geworden. Mione hatte das Gefühl, dass es niemand anderen (außer Dray natürlich!) geben könne, der sie so gut verstand. Sie fühlte sich einfach wohl-Mione und Dray hatten Handynummern getauscht, allerdings nie telefoniert, nur SMS geschrieben, wenn Hermione mal wieder feiern war oder woanders.

Heute Abend wollten sie Daniels Geburtstag feiern, ganz privat, nur noch _ein paar_ Freunde von ihm sollten kommen.

Sie zog das dunkelrot-schwarz-durchsichtige Kleid heute zum ersten Mal an. Nun empfand sie es auch als passend. Die Brünette schmunzelte als sie überlegte wie sie vor einem Monat das Teil gekauft hatte.Kichernd machte sie sich daran sich zu schminken und ihre Haare fertig zu machen.

Kaum hatte sie die Schnalle ihrer High Heels geschlossen, erklang auch schon die Klingel.

Sich auf den Abend freuend, machte sie die Tür auf und sogleich wurde sie von Mary angesprungen. Lächelnd nahm sie ihre Freundin in den Arm und dann wurden sie von ihrem Dad zu Daniel gebracht.

Man hörte schon vor der Haustür lautstark die Musik, grinsend klingelten die beiden und Daniel öffnete lächelnd die Tür.

„Ihr seid die ersten! Kommt rein, ihr könnt mir noch beim Vorbereiten helfen, wenn ihr wollt!"

Damit wurden die beiden reingezogen und bekamen gleich etwas in die Arme gedrückt.

Wusch...

Weg war's...man hörte nur noch ein „Kommt ins Wohnzimmer!"

Lachend legten sie die Kissen und Getränke kurz auf den Boden, hängten ihre Jacken auf und packten dann alle Sachen ins Wohnzimmer.

Es sah toll aus.

Daniels Eltern waren bereits seit Mitte Mai in Amerika. Seine Mutter war Schauspielerin und sein Vater ihr Manager. Daher hatten sie das etwas größere Haus, auch Villa genannt, ganz für sich.

Das Wohnzimmer war so schon riesig, doch Daniel hatte die Trennwand zum kleinen Saal rausgenommen und alle Partylichter aufgestellt. Eine Ecke war dezent abgedunkelt und verhängt als Kuschelecke.

Taktvoll hüstelnd sah sich Hermione nach Daniel um.

„Sag mal...wie viele kommen eigentlich so?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie ihn skeptisch-fragend an.

Marys Freund blieb mit den acht Chipstüten im einen Arm und der Bowleschüssel im anderen abrupt stehen und begann zu murmeln.

Dann ging er bedächtig zum Tisch, stellte alles ab und sah dann zu der Hogwartsschülerin.

„Keine Ahnung...lass mich mal kurz überlegen...so...um die 40 Leute...manche bringen noch Freunde mit...also...ich weiß nicht, aber es werden schon genug da sein!"

Mit großen Augen murmelte Hermione nur noch ein „aja...ein paar also..." und legte sich bald mit Mary in eine gemütliche Ecke.

Eingezwängt zwischen zwei Tischen am Rand saßen die beiden in einem riesigen Kissenberg.

„Das ist_ unser_ Platz..._den_ klaut uns niemand!", grinste Mary, sich in die Kissen kuschelnd.

Der Tanzsaal war genau vor ihren Augen und man konnte eigentlich alles überblicken. Daniel schlenderte zu den beiden Mädchen, die unter den vielen Kissen fast nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Sag mal...wo hast du die ganzen Kissen her?" Mary schaute Daniel hoch zu Daniel.

Mit einem ironischem Grinsen bekam sie ein „Stell dir vor - ich hab sie gekauft!" zurück.

„Und was machst du nach der Party mit den Kissen?"

„Öhm..."- plötzlich erhellte ein Grinsen sein Gesicht –„...nur ein Wort..."

Mary sah ihren Freund skeptisch an.

„Und das wäre?"

„Ki-ssen-schlacht", er ließ sich das Wort regelrecht auf der Zunge zergehen.

Erst sahen sie beiden Mädels aus als hielten sie ihn für verrückt, was er zweifelsohne war, verrückt-auf eine geniale Weise. Als die beiden das seiner Meinung nach auch realisierten, grinste er zufrieden. Plötzlich bekam er eine Kopfnuss von seiner Freundin.

„Hättest mal sagen sollen dass wir ne' Pyjamaparty machen!"

Er erhielt ein Zwinkern von beiden bevor sie sich auf ihn stürzten um ihn durchzukitzeln.

Kurz darauf erklang die Klingel leise im Hintergrund. Die Musik im Saal war vielleicht etwas laut...aber was sollte es schon, schließlich war es eine Geburtstagsparty. Die Mädchen rückten noch schnell alles wieder zurecht und Daniel machte sich auf zur Tür.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, Leute strömten hinein, man hörte tanzende Füße, tuschelnde Mädchen und das Geräusch von sich öffnenden Flaschen.

Die Party war schon in vollem Gange, als Hermione sich zu ihrem Platz aufmachte.

Plötzlich erzitterte ihre ganze Handtasche und prompt nahm sie das Handy raus.

°Sie haben eine neue Mitteilung°, stand dort. Ein Klick und sie begann zu lesen.

_Na süße,wie geht's dir?Wie läuft die party?Hast du spaß?Ich bin auch grad' auf einer.Voll super hier.Der veranstalter ist ein sandkastenfreund von mir.Unsere väter kennen _

Brrrr - der nächste Teil der SMS kam an.

_sich.Wünschte du wärst hier.Vermiss dich.Hey stell dir vor wir wären auf der gleiche Party.Lol.Wär doch voll geilrofldann würdn wir uns endlich sehen-bye dray_

2 SMS, beide bis zum Ende ausgetippt-so kannte sie ihren Dray!

Lächelnd ließ sie sich in den Sack fallen und bemerkte nicht wie sie von der Seite angestarrt wurde.

Sie schreib ihm zurück und lehnte sich dann immer noch breit lächelnd in die Kissen.

Verträumt sah sie in die tanzende Meute, bis neben ihr ein Handy piepte. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf nach rechts. Sie blickte in ungläubige graue Augen.

Braune Augen nahmen ungeahnte Weiten an, als sie das Handy erblickten, dessen Bildschirm die silberfarbenen Wirbelstürme als nächstes fokussierten.

Mit fragenden Augen sah sie auf den Bildschirm und ihre Augen trafen den Bildschirm ebenfalls.

Sie erhaschte etwas.

_bei daniel,freund von ner freundin und guter freund von mir.Wär_

Ungläubig sah sie nun zu ihm.

„Nein!"

Er sah sie unsicher an.

„Doch?"

Sie sackte in sich zusammen und wehrte sich nicht als sie von ihm in den Arm genommen wurde.

„Es tut mir so Leid...ich wollte es dir noch sagen, aber du hättest mir bestimmt nicht geglaubt und den Kontakt abgebrochen. Du siehst übrigens heiß aus...und wunderschön. Noch schöner als auf den ganzen Bällen in den letzten Jahren."

Sie sah es nicht, aber er sprach mit traurigen, sanften Augen und einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ihr Gehirn arbeitete zu viel um zu verstehen was grad passierte, sie verlor schließlich das Bewusstsein. Er brachte sie in das Zimmer, in dem er immer seine Sachen hatte wenn er hier war.

Er legte sie sanft auf das Bett, zauberte eine Decke über sie und setzte sich wachend neben sie aufs Bett.

Als die Hogwartsschülerin nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufwachte erblickte sie ein dunkelrotes Tuch über sich, mit silbernen Ornamenten verziert.

Sie überlegte erst, wusste aber doch nicht wo sie war.

Erst als sie den blonden Schopf neben ihr wahrnahm wusste sie wieder alles.

Sie wollte aufstehen und weggehen, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Lass mich gehen", flüsterte sie. „Bitte"

„Nicht bevor du mir nicht glaubst, dass ich alles ernst gemeint habe was ich schrieb! Was immer ich gesagt hab tut mir leid! Wirklich! Es war der Einfluss meines Vaters, aber er hat sich geändert -und _ich_ auch!"

Er sah ihr leidend ins Gesicht und sie verstand und glaubte ihm.

„Ich glaube dir...ich brauche trotzdem ein bisschen Zeit für mich. Allein. Bitte!"

Ernst stimmte er ihr zu und ließ sie los.

Er ging zur Party zurück, aber feiern konnte er nicht mehr.

Er nahm sich eine Glas Bacardi und ging zum Fenster um den See hinter dem Haus zu betrachten.

Der Mond spiegelte sich in dem schwarzen Wasser und eine altertümliche Brücke aus schwarzem Marmor machte das Bild vollkommen.

Die brünette Schülerin allerdings verließ das Haus und schritt langsam zum Tor.

Erst sah sie lange auf die Straße, entscheid sich aber dann doch, nicht einfach zu gehen...das war einfach nicht ihre Art. Mit einem nichtssagendem Gesichtsausdruck machte sie sich auf um etwas Ablenkung zu finden, indem sie den riesigen Garten von Daniels' Haus erkundete.

Sie durchschritt die im Dunkeln liegenden Gärten und gelangte an den See.

Lächelnd sah sie auf die Brücke, die sie mit schönen Erinnerungen verband.

Mit warmen Augen schritt sie auf die Brücke zu und lehnte sich an das Brückengelender.

Nachdenklich schweifte ihr Blick auf das Haus, ihr Herz pochte langsam in ihrer Brust, ihr Kopf arbeitete dafür umso mehr.

Verwirrt. Das war wohl das beste Wort um zu beschreiben wie sie sich fühlte.

Sechs lange Jahre kannte sie Draco Malfoy nun schon.

Einen kurzen Sommer lang kannte sie „Dray" jetzt schon.

Sie glaubte Draco, trotzdem konnte sie es nicht in sich vereinbaren, dass sie die gleichen sein sollten...Draco und „Dray".

Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, als eine kühle Brise sie streifte.

Verzweifelt drehte sie sich um und ließ auf dem kalten Boden der Brücke nieder.

Tränen verließen ihre Augen und zweifelnde Gedanken schoben sich zwischen die Hoffnungsvollen in ihrem Kopf.

Ihr Körper rutschte weg, ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite.

Schließlich lag sie auf der Brücke, den Kopf auf dem schwarzen Marmor niedergelegt; die Tränen flossen dem Schwerkraftgesetz entsprechend nach untern über die Stirn in ihre Haare, die lose herunterhingen.

Die paar Spangen, die alles gehalten hatten, hatte sie vorhin schon nervös herausgefummelt.

Blut stieg ihr in den Kopf und sie konnte nicht mehr denken...Schlaf wäre erlösend.

Sie weinte stärker und alles in ihr zog sich zusammen, da sie wieder diesen blonden Schopf sah, als sie die Augen schloss.

Das Bild eines sanft lächelnden Dracos mit warmen Augen hatte sich in ihren Kopf gebrannt.

Sie wollte die Augen nie wieder öffnen - so gefiel er ihr, so passte er zu „Dray"...so wollte sie ihn!

Doch plötzlich - ein Geräusch.

Ein Ast knackte.

Sie riss die Augen auf.

Zwei Leute betraten die Brücke.

Die Braunhaarige riss den Kopf hoch, schaute, wer kommt.

Zwei Jungen, einer von rechts, einer von links.

Angetrunken.

Beide wollten etwas von ihr, hatten sie schon oft angebaggert.

Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Sie stellte sich auf, wollte fliehen, von der Brücke springen.

Jemand umklammert ihre Hüfte, ein anderer zog sie an ihren Haaren.

Mit weit aufgerissenen, angsterfüllten Augen sah sie nur gerade aus, wollte schreien, aber kein Laut kam heraus.

Sie bekam kaum Luft, wurde auf den Boden gedrückt. Sie gewann ihre Stimme wieder, laut und hoch schrie sie, bis jemand seine Lippen auf ihre drückte.

„NEIN!", dachte sie und riss ihren Kopf zur Seite.

Hände hielten ihren Kopf und sie bemerkte hilflos wie ihr Kopf ohne großen Kraftaufwand wieder hoch gedrückt wurde. Panisch zappelte sie, aber sie fühlte sich wie gefangen.

Sie sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige, Paolo, sie küsste und so musste es wohl Remigo sein, der ihre Beine zusammen band.

Sie spürte die Hände auf einmal überall.

An ihren Beinen, an dem Dekoltee.

Nein, sie wollte das nicht! Sie schloss ihre Augen, doch die Tränen der Verzweiflung hörten nicht auf zu fließen!

Ohne ihr zutun bäumte sie sich auf und die beiden Jungs waren weg.

Jemand nahm sie in den Arm, rückte ihr Kleid zurecht und drückte sie an sich.

Draco hatte die beiden Betrunkenen schon eine Weile beobachtet, da sie nicht aufgehört hatten über irgendein braunhaariges Mädchen zu sprechen. Nachdem es keine Ablenkung mehr brachte den beiden Idioten zuzuschauen, hatte er sich misstrauisch „seinem" Fenster zugewandt und sah seine geliebte Hermione auf der Brücke liegen.

Dann sah er die beiden die eben noch neben ihm gestanden hatten am Ufer des Sees und wie sie sich trennten – es schien, als wollten sie Hermione auf der Brücke umzingeln.

Seine Augen wurden groß, nicht lange überlegend rannte er raus.

Nein, dachte er immer wieder.

„Verdammt", sprach er zu sich selbst und bemerkte, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht eingesteckt hatte.

Fast bei der Brücke angekommen wurde er von einer immensen Druckwelle ein paar Schritte zurückgedrängt.

Durch die magische Explosion flog etwas auf ihn zu, wegspringend sah er einen Körper an sich vorbeifliegen. Hart schlug dieser ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Boden auf.

Draco keuchte und rannte schnellen Schrittes zu Hermione, die noch immer lag. Sanft half er ihr aufzustehen.

Sie drückte sich an ihn und machte sich klein.

Erneut trug er sie in sein Zimmer und rief von dort aus unten an.

Er zitierte Daniel und seine Freundin hoch, von der er ja wusste, dass sie Hermiones Freundin war.

Die beiden kamen im Zimmer an.

Draco saß auf dem Bett, Hermione, in eine Decke eingewickelt, auf seinem Schoß.

Sie schluchzte in seine Brust und Mary stürzte zu ihnen um ihrer Freundin beizustehen.

Draco stand auf und erklärte rasch was passiert war – anschließend verschwanden er und Daniel, um sich die beiden Jungen draußen vorzunehmen.

Oben im Zimmer zog Mary ihre brünette Freundin ins Bad und ließ Wasser ein in die whirlpoolartige, riesige Badewanne, in der die beiden kurze Zeit später zusammen saßen.

Hermione beruhigte sich langsam und erzählte mit erstickter Stimme, was ihr zugestoßen war und dass Draco sie gerettet hatte.

Sie konnte nicht mehr – sie brauchte Hilfe, sie _wollte _Hilfe, und vor allem wünschte sie sich im Moment ein beste-Freundinnen-Gespräch.

Mary hörte sich alles an und redete nicht dazwischen. Sie wusste, dass in einer solchen Situation nichts wichtiger war als eine gute Freundin, jemand, der einem zuhörte. Zwischendurch stiegen sie aus der Badewanne und legten sich, in Handtücher gewickelt, aufs Bett.

Es wurde ein langes Gespräch, beide gaben alles von sich Preis und wussten in diesem Moment, dass sie sich uneingeschränkt vertrauen konnten.

Mary hatte Hermione geglaubt, dass sie eine Hexe war und Hermione glaubte Mary, dass diese Druidenblut in sich hatte.

Mione erfuhr, dass auch Daniel ein Zauberer war, und noch so vieles mehr.

Die Jungs waren immer noch nicht wiedergekommen.

Die Mädchen machten sich Sorgen; schon lange war die Musik unten aus und die Party zu Ende.

Sie zogen sich gemütliche Sachen an, die Hermione ihnen herzauberte und tapsten zusammen nach unten.

Keiner war mehr zusehen, doch im Ballsaal machten sie die beste Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts.

Alles sah aus, wie es nach einer Party auszusehen hatte – und inmitten von Luftschlangen und Kissen lagen ihr beiden Jungen in der Mitte des Saals, mit Hütchen auf dem Kopf und sich umarmend auf dem Boden.

Grinsend holte Hermione die Polaroidkamera und flüsterte mit verschwörerischem Blick: „Beweisfotos!"

---Break---

Also...die Idee mit dem Brückenteil hatte ich als wir ne Stunde mit dem Auto gefahren sind und ich ein Lied gehört habe...schon etwas älter, von Kim Wild-View from a bridge. Die Musik hat mich da eher inspiriert, nicht der Text, passt ja auch gar net

Naja, wem das zu glatt gelaufen ist...schultern zuck sorry

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

**nochmal meine liebe beta _MissHermineGranger _megadurchknuddel**

Hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen

ach ja...ich dneke man weiß jetzt, dass ich n beta hab...lol...brauch keinen mehr ihr ein und alles MissHermineGranger****anblinzel

Über ein paar Kommis würd ich mich freuen

Byx,

bis zum nächsten Chap,

Natsucat


	3. Eulen, Einkaufen und Eis

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee zu dieser FF und allem was ihr nicht kennt. Naja, fast, ist ja auch egal. Rechte an die Leute denen sie gehören und wenn jemand irgendwas für die eigene FF benutzen möchte, von den Klamotten oder so, fragt bitte!

Warning: Slash , OOC, OC

Ich widme dieses Kapitel allen meinen bisherigen Reviewern

(Die da von fanfiktion.de wären: mineFan, mystertiger, Naomi121 und aleksandramalfoy-DANKE)

(Die da von wären: Peppone007, dramine, SonnyMonny, Sweet-Teeni, Gipsy und SexyBabe1989)

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_**Sommerflirt?**_

_**Kapitel 2-Eulen, Einkaufen und Eis**_

_Grinsend holte Hermione die Polaroidkamera und flüsterte mit verschwörerischem Blick: „Beweisfotos!"_

_---------------_

Mit kleinen Äuglein erwachte ein blonder Junge auf dem Boden und fand erst keine Orientierung.

Müde Augen suchten die Geräuschquelle und keine drei Meter neben ihm fand er die beiden bösen Störenfriede.

Zwei Mädchen saßen brabbelnd in ihrer Ecke und lachten gerade über irgendetwas, das sie in der Hand hielten. Als sich neben ihm etwas bewegte, sah er einen seiner besten Freunde auf dem Boden liegen, auch den plagten verwirrte Gedanken.

Im gleichen Moment, wobei Draco ja unwesentlich länger wach war als Daniel, sprangen sie auf und liefen zu den Mädchen, sich um das brünette Mädchen Sorgen machend.

„Hermione!", rief Draco und kam schliddernd und vor ihr auf die Knie fallend an.

Seine Hände auf ihren Obernschenkeln ablegend, sah er sie besorgt und mit einem Hauch von Neugierde an.

„Oooch...mir geht's schon wieder ganz okay...könnten wir das vielleicht einfach vergessen?", sagte diese mit leichter Röte im Gesicht und einem schüchternem Lächeln.

Ernst nickte der Angesprochene, bis ihn etwas in die Seiten pieckste.

Quietschend sprang er auf, nur um Daniel während des Laufens verbal in die Hölle zu fluchen.

Mary sah ihnen stirnrunzelnd hinterher und grinste ihre Freundin dann an, so hielt sie ein neues Foto hoch, neben den unzähligen die sie bereits geschossen hatten, während ihre Freunde schliefen.

Beide sahen sich verpeilt im Raum um, während sie eigentlich noch übereinander lagen.

Als die beiden Zauberer das Lachen hörten bleiben sie stehen und schlenderten dann doch zu ihren Mädels zurück.

„Was habt ihr da bitte?"

„Och...gar nix!"

„Is klar-zeig her!"

„Neeeeeeeeeein!", riefen beide daraufhin und liefen getrennt zu zwei verschiedenen Ausgängen, ihre Freunde im Nacken und die wertvollen Bilder an die Brust gepresst.

Zur gleichen Zeit visierten vier Eulen die Villa der Familie Ferre Sánchez an und krachten erstmal gegen die blank geputzten Scheiben. Durch das Geräusch aufgehalten schlichen sich die beiden Jungs hinaus um zu gucken was denn da wäre, mit vier zerknautscht aussehenden Eulen kamen sie schließlich wieder hinein.

„Hoggyhoggyhogwartsbriefe!", riefen sie grinsend und warfen zwei kleine runden Eulen zu ihren Freundinnen, die diese auch geschickt auffingen. Überrascht sah Hermione ihre beiden Freunde an: „Ihr geht nach Hogwarts?"

„Jaaaaaah...wir haben uns umgemeldet...ich wollt's schon länger tun und Mary will dich nu nich' mehr allein lassen."

„Öhm...okay...ihr seid so geil!" , quietschte sie auf einmal und warf sich ihrer Freundin dann um den Hals, um gleich danach wieder ernst zu werden: „Da renn ich aber nicht so rum, _glaub_ mir!"

Zurück kam ein energisches „Wirst du! Glaub _mir_!"

Geschafft lehnte sich die Brünette an Draco, der sich mittlerweile mit Daniel zu ihnen gesetzt hat, und kuschelte sich an seine Brust während sie den Brief durchlas.

„Wann gehen wir?"

„Wohin?"

„Winkelgasse!"

„Was sonst...?"

„Na hör mal! Es gibt auch noch andere Zaubergassen! Die Winkelgasse ist nur die Bekannteste,da..."

„Ist gut Mione...wir wissen's doch alle,hm?"

Nach einem Küsschen auf die Wange war die Hogwartsschülerin äußerlich ruhig, auch wenns in ihrem Inneren anders aussah, und sie planten den nächsten verrückten Ferientag und räumten den restlichen Tag per Hand auf.

----Nächster Tag----

„Oh! Bei Merlin! Was ist denn hier los?!"

Völlig verblüfft beobachteten die vier Freunde, wie unzählige Zauberwesen durch die Gasse flogen, liefen, kriechten und sonst nicht was taten. Viele Zauberinnen und ihre Kinder liefen kreischend herum und brachten die Tiere damit noch mehr durcheinander.

„Maldito! Wollen wir nicht lieber morgen wiederkommen?" ,hauchte Daniel, als er seinen Blick erneut streifen ließ.

„Nein! Wir sind hier um zu shoppen, also gehen wir auch shoppen...ich lass mich doch nicht von den paar Tieren verjagen, tze!" , sagte seine Freundin gespielt hochnäsig und in einer kreischenden Tonlage, während Hermione Draco bereits zum nächstbesten Laden zog.

Die ersten drei Stunden verbrachten sie ausschließlich in diesem Laden in dem es recht moderne Kleidung für junge Zauberer gab, dort holten sie auch ihre Umhänge, danach machten sie sich auf den Weg um alle anderen Schulsachen zu besorgen, was zweifellos erstmal das Wichtigste war. Beide Jungen hatten so ihre Probleme die Mädchen aus jedem einzelnen Bücherladen rauszuholen oder gar ganz fern zu halten. Während die Jungen die ganzen Tüten in ihren Hosentaschen hatten, hatte Hermione sich ihre magische Tasche gleich mitgenommen, diese benutze sie auch immer in der Schule, weil dort alles rein passte und dennoch die Tasche irre leicht war. Mit leeren Mägen machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Muggelwelt um dort in einem Restaurant etwas zu essen. Die Mädelz wurden höflich von den Boyz eingeladen: „Na? Wollen wir in Muggellondon was futtern gehen? Ich kenn' da n' netten Portugiesen."

JA...das war Daniel wie er leibt und lebte.

Nach dem amüsanten Restaurantbesuch, zogen die vier noch ein bisschen durch Muggellondon, nur um am Ende doch wieder in einer Zaubergasse zu landen. Die Trianglealley war wie der Name schon sagte eine Gasse,die von oben aussah wie ein Dreieck. Das besondere an der Gasse war, dass die Leute hier freundlicher waren und sich auf ihre Käufer speziell spezialisieren. Für jeden einzelnen Käufer. Hermione wehrte sich erst ein bisschen, ließ sich dann aber auch gehen.

In _Soras_ _Snazzy Styleshop _trennten sich die beiden Paare und Draco und Hermione waren endlich mal kurz allein.

Während Marry und Daniel einfach hemmungslos rumknutschten in ihrer _freien_ Zeit, suchten Draco und Hermione für eben jene ein schickes Kleid für den diesjährigen Weihnachtsball aus. Seit ihrem viertem Schuljahr, war für Dumbledore das Fest nicht mehr weg zu denken.

Vorsichtig zupfte Hermione an einem teuren Kleid herum, dass sie nicht mal ansatzweise bezahlen konnte.

„Sieh mal Draco, ich finds ja echt süß von dir, dass du mir das Kleid bezahlen willst, aber das kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen, das Kleid ist viel zu teuer und-"

„-und vielleicht gefällt es dir ja gar nicht so gut wenn du es erstmal anhast, hm? Komm, wir such dir jetzt ein paar schöne Kleider aus und dann guckst du mal welches dir am besten gefällt, ja?"

„...okay..."

So zog Draco seine noch-nicht-aber-hoffentlich-bald-feste-freundin weiter und sie fanden noch ein paar schöne Dinge.

Jedes Kleid in dem Laden war recht schlicht gehalten, ein- bis dreifarbig, keine oder kaum Verzierungen. Hermione glaubte erst nicht hier ein tolles Kleid zu finden, doch sie hatte sich geirrt.

Kurz bevor Hermione in die Kabine verschwand spürte sie eine Präsens hinter sich.

„Ich warte hier vorne...du wirst in jedem Kleid wunderschön aussehen.", sagte Draco und hauchte ihr einen Kuss in Nacken, schließlich zog er sich zurück.

Erstarrt sah Hermione mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne, ging mechanisch in die Kabine und zog den Vorhang zu. Als sie sich vom Schock erholt hatte, grinste sie nur und machte sich ans Umziehen.

Insgesamt hatten sie 12 Kleider gefunden die ihr gefielen. Drei davon waren leider zu groß und die Kleidung war gegen Vergrößer- oder Verkleienrungszaubern geschützt, sodass sie die zauberhaften Kleider vergessen konnte. Machten noch 9, drei davon wiederrum gefielen Draco nicht so gut, der, wie sie zugeben musste, viel von Kleidung verstand, also wieder drei weniger.

Die letzten sechs hingen nun um sie herum und sie sah sie alle noch einmal an.

Nacheinander zog sie die Kleider an und merkte gleich, dass es nicht das war was sie suchte.

„Hermione, alles okay da drinne?"

„Jaaa...einen Moment noch,ja?"

Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie in das erste der beiden letzten Kleider, es war einfarbig.

Genauso wie ihr rotes Kurzes Kleid schmiegte es sich perfekt an ihren Körper an.

Der glatte, seidenartige Stoff lag leicht auf ihrer Brust, wo mehrere Lagen des Stoffes in der Mitte zusammengerafft worden sind, dort wurden sie durch eine silberne Brosche mit einem eingelassenen Rubin gehalten.

Träger aus gerafftem Stoff liefen im Nacken zusammen, das Kleid war Bodenlang und Hermione hatte gerade noch genug Absatz an um das Kleid nicht schleifen zu lassen.

Genauso wie an der Brust war es auf am Becken zusammen gerafft und vorne fiel eine Schleppe bis zum Boden.

Das Kleid war Traumhaft schön aus bezauberndem Grün mit einem Dunkelrotem Durchsichtigem Tuch, das man aber auch weglassen konnte.

Vorsichtig besah sie sich im Spiegeln und empfand es als passend.

„Willst du nicht langsam mal rauskommen?", hörte sie Marys Stimme.

„...nein, aber komm du ma' bitte eben rein"

Kurz raschelte es und sie war drinne, man konnte die Jungs von draußen Grummeln hören.

Marry stockte der Atem als sie ihre Beste Freundin sah: „Perfekt. Das holen wir!"

„Aber, es ist bestimmt viel zu teuer!", währen Hermione versuchte einen Blick auf das Preisschild zu erhaschen das an dem Kleid herumflog, hatte Marry es schon längst gesehen und meinte nur „Die Malfoys haben genug Geld, Draco kann seiner Freundin ja schon mal ihr Kleid kaufen, nicht?"

Geschockt sah Hermione sie an.

„Freu-freu-freu-freu-freundin? We-we-we-we-wirklich?" Stotterte die nervöse Hexe vor sich her.

„Seid ihr etwa nicht zusammen?...okaaay, einen Moment"

Ihre beste Freundin war schon wieder draußen, bevor Hermione auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, geschlagen ließ die Brünette die Schultern sinken und zog das Kleid wieder aus.

Als sie rauskam, krallte sich Marry direkt das Kleid und zog Draco am Arm zur Kasse.

„MARRY!!!", kreischt Hermione hysterisch und wollte hinterherlaufen, doch Daniel hielt sie fest und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Keine Sorge, er kauft dir doch nur ein Kleid."

„Aber, aber...das kann ich doch nicht annehmen! Das Kleid ist bestimmt irre teuer und-"

Da wurde sie auch schon zu den anderen beiden gezogen und Draco ließ mit Hermione, die sowieso keine Chance hatte sich gegen diese „Tortur" zu wehren, noch ein paar silberne Ornamente daraufzaubern. Das war das besondere an dem Laden, jedes Kleid dass man kaufte, konnte man noch nach eigenem Willen und Mögen verzieren lassen, so wurden sie noch spezieller, Unikate waren es ja eh, denn jedes Kleid gab es nur einmal.

Schmollend ließ die Brünette schließlich alles über sich ergehen und dann von Draco nach Hause bringen.

Marry übernachtete wieder bei Daniel, sie trennten sich bereits beim Ausgang der Trianglealley und Hermione und Draco spazierten schließlich still durch die Straßen.

„Draco"

„Hermione"

Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt erschollen die Stimmen.

„Du zuerst", wieder gleichzeitig.

Still sahen sie sich an, lachten dann los und Hermione ließ sich von Draco zu einem kleinen Eiscafé ziehen.

„Ich lad dich ein"

„Danke", antwortete ihm ein zauberhaftes Lächeln.

In der letzten schattigen Ecke draußen, saßen sie geschützt vor den Blicken anderer und löffelten ihr Eis.

Plötzlich sah Draoc sie ernst an: „Sieh mal Hermione, wir müssen reden..."

Sie schluckte, sah ihn ebenfalls ernst an und nickte.

„Ich...du weißt ja...wir haben ja schon lange gechattet und alles...ich...also weißt du, es tut mir Leid was ich in der Schule immer gesagt habe...du weißt ja nicht… ich konnte nicht anders..ich...meine Familie...ach verdammt, das ist so kompliziert!"

Fertig mit der Welt, so sah es aus, ließ der Malfoy seinen Kopf verzweifelt in seine Hände sinken.

Hermione saß hilflos daneben und fühlte sich einfach nur nutzlos.

Aus einem Instinkt heraus nahm sie ihn in den Arm und er flüsterte nur immer wieder wie Leid es ihm tuhe.

„Schon okay."

Man sah wie er sich wieder zusammenriss und dann ein unechtes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Würdest...würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Die Brünette lachte: „Ich dachte das wäre klar, dass wir zusammen gehen, immerhin hast du mir sogar mein Kleid bezahlt."

Sie sah wie er ein bisschen zusammensackte und sie setzte noch schnell ein „Klar gehen wir zusammen, ich geh doch mit dir weil ich dich mag!" hintendran.

Mit großen Kulleraugen sah sie ihn nun an, so dass er nun lachen musste, während sie sich wieder intensiver mit ihrem Eis beschäftigte.

„Okay, verstanden...nur noch eine Frage"

Überrascht sah Hermione nun wieder von ihrem Eis auf: „Ja?"

„Ich...würdest du...könnten wir…magst du mit mir zusammen sein?"

Die Welt stand still...bis ihr das Eis flüssig auf ihren Oberschenkel tropfte und sie quiekend aufsprang. Den Löffel im Mund und die Serviette auf dem Bein realisiert sie langsam, was er gesagt hatte.

Sie sah ihn lange an, bevor sie sich einfach vorbückte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab.

„Natürlich", antworte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln, das Blut begann langsam wieder durch Dracos Beine zu fließen, als er von seinen Oberschenkeln abließ, in die er sich vor Aufregung und Angst gekrallt hatte.

Lächelnd sah nun auch er zu Hermione, gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und merkte wie die Anspannung sich langsam auflöste und er am liebsten jauchzen wollte vor Glück. Aber ein Malfoy jauchzte nicht, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. So genügte ihm ein leises Glucksen, während er Hermione vom Stuhl zog, das Geld auf den Tresen legte und sie dann durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Ich bin so glücklich!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er sie absetzte und die beiden versanken in einem schüchternem ersten Kuss.

Zu Hause verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens von ihm, aber er versprach sie morgenfrüh gegen neun Uhr früh abzuholen um etwas Besonderes zu machen.

Gleich im Haus rief sie Marry an und erzählte ihr alles brühwarm.

---Break---

Jup

Das wars dann mal, danke für die Kommis meine Lieben

Freut mich ganz dolle D

Die Story wird also auch noch in Hogwarts weiter laufen...aber noch sind Ferien, die nächsten paar Chaps bleiben also noch gemütlich sommerlich.

maldito heißt verflucht,verflixt

Hoffe ihr habt gutes Wetter, liebe Grüße und Kommiwünsche,

coco

edit

Sorryyyyyyyy . 

Das chap war schon länger fertig, aber irgendwie antwortet mir mein beta nicht, und ich wollts chap dann einfach so hochladen…dann hat aber mein pc gespackt und ich konnte keen textdateien öffnene XX Naja…jetzt geht's halt wieder …et voilá…la chapitre….


	4. Harry, Ron und Ginny

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee zu dieser FF und allem was ihr nicht kennt. Naja, fast, ist ja auch egal. Rechte an die Leute denen sie gehören und wenn jemand irgendwas für die eigene FF benutzen möchte, von den Klamotten oder so, fragt bitte!

Warning: OOC, OC

Also, ich habe beschlossen doch keinen Slash zu bringen in der FF...ich hoffe das klaut mir jetzt keine Leser . aber boys love wird trotzdem vorkommen ;)

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Sommerflirt?**_

_**Kapitel 4-Harry, Ron und Ginny**_

_Zu Hause verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens von ihm, aber er versprach sie morgenfrüh gegen neun Uhr früh abzuholen um etwas Besonderes zu machen._

_Gleich im Haus rief sie Marry an und erzählte ihr alles brühwarm._

_---------------_

Die Sommerferien flogen regelrecht vorbei und bald verabschiedete sich Hermione bereits von ihren Eltern.

„Viel Spaß Schatz, übertreibs nicht und vergiss nicht zu leben", ermahnte ihre Mutter sie wie jedes Jahr und die Brünette sah sie zweifelnd an: „Du glaubst wirklich ich könnte „vergessen zu leben"?...ich glaube du hast vergessen, dass Marry, Daniel und Draco auch in Hogwarts sein werden."

„Das hat sie wohl Mäusschen.Nun, grüß alle schön von uns und geh endlich los, deine Freunde warten bestimmt schon auf dich!"

Zur gleichen Zeit klngelte es an ihrer Tür und ihr Vater drückte ihr noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange, ihre Mutter umarmte sie und schon war sie aus der Tür.

„Ich vermisse sie jetzt schon"

„Ja aber keine Sorge, sie hat ja jetzt auch noch Draco und Daniel.Dann gerät sie wohl nicht mehr in die Schwierigkeiten, die sie mit Harry und Ronald hatte.Sie sind so verantwortungsvoll."

„Ja...wird wohl so sein" , ließ sich Mrs. Granger beruhigen und erinnerte sich an den Abend, als Hermione ihnen ihren Freund vorstellte.

Flashback 

Hermione saß hibbelig ihm Wohnzimmer. Ihr Vater zappte gemächlich durch das Fernsehprogramm und ihre Mutter werkelte am Kamin herum.

Dann klingelte es endlich.

Hermione sprang eilends auf, ehe ihr Vater sich versah,war sie schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden und er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete.

„Draco!", er hörte direkt wie die Anspannung von seiner Tochter abfiel und musste breit grinsen.

Schliesslich kam Hermione mit Draco hinein.

Der stolze Blick und die aufrechte Haltung war das erste, was Hermiones Vater an ihrem Freund auffiel.

„Mum, Dad...das ist Draco Malfoy, mein Freund. Draco, das sind meine Eltern, Emily und George Granger"

Das angespannte Gesicht Draco's erhellte sich durch ein warmes Lächeln, das er den Eltern seiner Geliebten schenkte.

„Mr und Mrs Granger, angenehm sie kennen zu lernen"

„Ebenfalls"

„Na Minchen, immer nur das beste vom besten, was?" ,zwinkerte George seiner Tochter zu, nachdem er Draco fröhlich zugenickt hatte, Hermione errötete währenddessen dezent.

Schliesslich zog sie Draco energisch zum Sofa und ließ sich mit ihm hineinfallen, ihre Eltern saßen ihnen gegenüber.

„Schön habt ihrs hier" war von Draco zu hören, der sich sachte umsah.

„Also, Mr Malfoy, was haben sie denn zukünftig so vor?" , wünschte Emily nun zu wissen.

„Mum!"

„Erstmal habe ich vor meinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts zu machen um dann zu studieren und schlussendlich eine gute Stelle zu bekommen."

„Ach wirklich? Und was haben sie vor zu studieren?"

„Sozial- und Rechtswissenschaften der Magier-, sowie der Muggelwelt."

Emily's Augenbraue wanderte soweit nach oben, dass sie glatt nicht mehr zu sehen war und erinnerte Hermione und Draco damit verdammt an Severus Snape.

„Warum denn gleich beides? Sind sie nicht der Meinung, dass eines reicht?"

„Ich denke, dass sich durch die Vielzahl der muggelgeborenen oder halbblütigen Zauberer in der Zukunft auch das System unseres Ministeriums ändern muss und wird, damit es keine Revolte gibt. Man muss mit der Zeit gehen und die Leute betrachten nun schon vieles von zwei Seiten, wenn ich später wirklich erfolgreich sein möchte, muss ich beide Ansichten in meinen Argumenten unterbringen können und um ein Argument richtig zu vertreten muss ich vollsten Gewissens und mit all meinem Denken dahinter stehen, sonst brauche ich gar nicht darüber nachdenken Anwalt werden zu wollen."

„Du willst Anwalt für Magisch Soziales Recht werden? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts!" ,rief Hermione aus, die sich jetzt erst gefasst hatte.

„Also erstens haben wir uns nie darüber unterhalten und zweitens nennt man das Rechtssoziologie des magischen Volkes...aber Magisch Soziales Recht klingt auch nicht schlecht" ,grinste der Blonde .

„Um zurück aufs eigendliche Thema zu kommen, ich werde Hermione auf jeden Fall finanziell versorgen können, da ich bereits jetzt einige Geschäfte und finanzielle Dinge von meinem Vater regle, deren Einkommen nun in meine Tasche fliesst und auch recht üppig ist.

Flashback End 

Hermione lief gerade aufs Gleis, als sie sich auch schon keine Gedanken mehr um Ron und Harry machen konnte, da sie nahezu erdrückt wurde und momentan eher an ihren Sauerstoff dachte.

Rotes Haar konnte sie erkennen.

„Gin—ny...Luft!", krächzte die angeschlagene Hermione gerade noch so um nach dem gesprochenem Satz einen tiefen Zug der frischen Luft in ihre Lungen aufzunehmen.

„Na, wie ist es dir so ergangen? Also in Rumänien, das war echt der Hammer, und stell dir vor, Bill hat sich die Haare gefärbt, Mum hatte fast nen Kollaps als sie das gesehen hat, aber mittlerweile hat sie sich dran gewöhnt. Und stell dir vor, wir konnten einem Grünstöckler beim schlüpfen zu sehen! Du glaubst nicht wie bewegend das war und dann noch-"

„Stopp,stopp,stopp!!! Ginny halt die Luft an!", bremste die Brünette sie ab.

„Suchen wir uns doch erst mal ein Abteil, wo sind die Harry und Ron überhaupt?" , fragte sie um sich guckend.

„Och, die besetzen schon eins der hinteren Abteile,da brauchst du dir also keine Sorgen drum machen, außerdem, wuhuuuuuuu, wer is das denn? Sieht der geil aus!"

Irritiert drehte die Sechstklässlerin sich zur Seite und sah Daniel mit Marry und Draco aus der Absperrung kommen.

„Oh nein" ,hörte sie Ginny stöhnen: „Ein Kumpel von Malfoy, na toll und wer ist das Mädchen? Ich hab die beiden noch nie gesehen, was machen die wohl hier? "

Hermione zog Ginny nun einfach in den Zug und zog sie demonstartiv in das richtige Abteil nach unzähligen türen-auf-und-zu-reiß aktionen.

„Also...ich muss euch was erzählen"

Harry und Ron sahen seltsam zu ihr auf.

„WAS?"

„Och, nix, was'n los?"

„Also...kurz und schmerzlos oder lange vorgeschichte?"

„Kurz"

„Kurz"

„Lang"

„Okay, Kurz also, hier die Fakten, ich bin mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, die beiden neuen Schüler sind Marralie McFeron und Daniel Ferre Sánchez, Marry kommt ins sechste Jahr und Daniel ins siebte, er ist zwar bereits 20, aber sein letztes Jahr macht er bei uns, die Ausbildung in seiner Schule dauert eigendlich vom zehnten bis zum zwanzigsten Lebenjahr, aber er hat seinen Abschluss bereits vor 3 Jahren gemacht und hat auch schon diverse andere Sachen gemacht, nun macht er hier noch das letzte Jahr um sein Wissen in gewissen Gebieten zu komplementieren."

Drei offene Münder uns 3 paar großer Augen.

„Malfoy...? Merlin...Hermione...", grinste Harry ihr schliesslich zu: „...fast hättest du mich gehabt, also wirklich, als ob Malfoy wirklich mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen wäre, der würde sich doch eher erhängen---"

Die Tür war aufgerissen worden und die drei eben Genannten standen im Rahmen.

Ein Kreischen und schon hatte die Hogwartsschülerin Marry am Hals hängen.

„Endlich haben wir dich gefunden! Also wirklich,du kannst uns doch nicht durch den ganzen Zug jagen, nenenenene, _das_ musst du wieder gut machen!"

Stille

„Du hast es ihnen noch nicht gesagt?" , wagte Draco es vorsichtig zu fragen und bekam gleich die Antwort in Form eines Augenrollens von Hermione.

„Natürlich habe ich es ihnen gesagt, nur verdaut haben sie's noch nicht."

---Break---

Ich weiß dies Kapitel ist extrem kurz, aber ich wollte hier einfach den Break setzen um zu gucken wie ihr reagiert ;)

Ich bin dabei das nächste chap zu schreiben und versuchs möglichst bald hoch zu laden weil ich weiß dass der Break schon recht evil sein muss

Schäm

Ich weiß ich brauch immer voll lange bis ich ein neues Chap hochlade, tut mir total leid . 

Kommis spornen einen immer total an mit zaunpfahl wink

Liebe Grüße und tausend Dank für die Kommis

Coco/Natsucat


End file.
